


not really sure how it goes (play me a melody)

by bloodredcherries



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: Fuinn centric season 1 drabbles (AU)





	1. Chapter 1

"We are _not_ naming our baby that," Quinn informed Finn, crossing her arms in front of her chest in non amusement. The baby gave a sharp kick in response. "Really, Finn?" 

 

"I thought you might like it more than Drizzle," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders and giving her a sheepish look. "I mean, like, cause, you just said that the baby loves them. I had to go to the 24 hour Kroger to get you these."

 

"We are not naming the baby _Apricot_ ," she said, holding firm. "I don't even know if we're going to keep her."

 

Finn's joyful expression dimmed, and Quinn felt guilty. "I'm sorry," she said.

 

"Don't be," he mumbled. "It's a stupid name." 


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not going to break her." Finn heard Quinn say as he nervously peered down at the baby -- _their baby_ \-- that was laying in the hospital bassinet, peering up at him with bewildered eyes. 

 

"I might," he breathed, reaching out and allowing the baby to grip his finger, still in awe that the teeny little thing was _theirs_. To like keep and stuff. That was super cool. 

 

"You won't," she insisted. "You're her dad."

 

"I've never been a dad before," he whispered. "I barely even had a dad."

 

From the bed, Quinn let out a sigh. She sounded exhausted.

 

"It's alright, Finn," she said, her remarks punctuated by a rather loud yawn. "She already loves you. And you aren't going to drop her. I promise."

 

Finn managed to disengage Drizzle -- yeah, they still hadn't decided on a real name for her yet -- from his hand and he carefully picked her up, holding her close to his heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I think she likes that."

 

"Likes what?" Finn asked, a confused look on his face, and Quinn somehow resisted the urge to snort. "Who likes it?"

 

"Your daughter." She didn't want to move from her position on Finn's bed - she was feeling rather porcine, and the bed was so comfortable - so she had stayed in the room while he had practiced his drums. "She's _really_ active."

 

"You think she'll kick for me?" 

 

Quinn nodded, beckoning him over. "Of course she will." Truthfully, the apricot incident had left Quinn feeling guilty. Not the naming the baby apricot, of course. That was ridiculous. But Finn had been so happy to do something for her and the baby, and she'd ruined it by bringing up the potential adoption. "Come say hi."

 

The look on Finn's face reminded Quinn of a kid on Christmas morning, and she smiled in spite of herself as Finn crawled into bed beside her, both of his hands immediately planting themselves on her bump. 

 

"I felt her," he breathed. "Oh, _hi_." 


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling little Drizzle kick was literally the coolest thing in Finn's life, and he loved when Quinn let him feel her. Like, that was _their_ baby in there, all active and shit. Stuff. Finn was trying to get better about not swearing. Drizzle liking his drumming was legit amazing.

 

"Thank you for letting me feel her," he said to Quinn, eying her bashfully, feeling the flush coming over himself when he got excited about things to do with the baby. His ears were totally burning. 

 

"You don't have to thank me," his girlfriend protested, and he felt her hand in his hair. "You can feel her whenever you want."

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes," she insisted. "Will you cuddle with me?" 

 

"Sure I will," he said, impulsively planting a kiss where Drizzle's little feet were, getting a kick in the teeth in response. "She's playful today."

 

"You get her excited." 

 

"I think she loves me," he admitted, reluctantly pulling away from Quinn's belly to move up the bed to where she was laying, pressing his lips to hers. "Is that okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn instinctively curled in towards Finn's chest, nodding slightly as she processed his rambling. She carefully took his hand and repositioned it back on her bump, where Drizzle (God she hated that name) nudged at it, causing Finn to relax incrementally. 

 

"It's going to be hard," Quinn reminded Finn, keeping her tone measured. "Keeping the baby."  
  


"Yeah, I know," he said, and she felt his hold on her tighten up, his steady breathing calming her slightly. "But I really want to."

 

"I know you do," she whispered. "You promise you won't leave us?"

 

"Never, Q," he said. "That night in the hot tub...that was the night that our lives changed forever." Didn't Quinn know it. Though why on earth she had tried to use the pull out method with Finn escaped her. "I think of giving her away and it kills me. But I don't want you to be unhappy either."

 

"I'm scared," she admitted. 

 

"It's okay to be scared," he murmured. "I'm terrified."


	6. Chapter 6

"I have a name for her," Finn announced, almost reverently, cradling his and Quinn's newborn in his arms. "A legit name," he added. "You might even like it."

 

Quinn had finally woken from her nap, and Finn had spent like over two hours snuggling with the baby. He had even changed her diaper! Which was gross, but she had stopped crying and Quinn hadn't woken up, so he considered it a win. Right then, baby no name was sleeping, her favorite toy (Finn's finger) clutched firmly in her hand. 

 

"What is it?" Quinn asked, smiling at the two of them. 

 

"I was thinkin' we could name her Scarlett," he said. "I mean, if you like it an' all."

 

"Of course we can name her Scarlett," she said. "I think it's pretty."


	7. Chapter 7

"You okay?" Finn asked Quinn as they sat in his truck during fourth period, rather than actually attending class, and it was to Quinn's credit that she didn't kill him.

 

"I'm just tired," she settled on. Quinn  _was_ tired. She was tired of being huge, fat, and  _still_ pregnant. She had tried  _everything_. Even sex with Finn hadn't provided her with anything but an orgasm. And today she was a hot, sweaty, crampy, uncomfortable mess. "I wish she would come." 

 

"I wish she would come too," he admitted, and he rested a hand on her bump. "I can't wait to meet her."

 

"I know you can't." The baby kicked. Quinn bit back a moan of discomfort. "Soon, hopefully."

 

Finn quirked a grin at her. "Yeah, hopefully."


	8. Chapter 8

Spanish sucked, Finn decided, having given up on following what Mr. Shue was trying to teach several months ago. The only good part about Spanish was that Quinn was in it with him, and she was being all  _hand-holdy_ and stuff today. He really wished that Drizzle would get a move on. The baby was way more interesting to him than any school subject. 

 

"I love you," he told Quinn, who had decided to spend the class squeezing his fingers every time he started to fall asleep. She was great like that. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah," she said after a moment of silence (during which she gripped his hand tighter). "Why wouldn't I be?"

 

Finn shrugged. "I dunno."


	9. Chapter 9

"You're not even paying attention to me!" Rachel's diatribe managed to catch Quinn's attention, and she dug her nails into her palms to stop herself from strangling the girl. "We are supposed to be doing a duet, and you keep looking at her!"

 

"Yeah, because she's my  _girlfriend_ ," Finn pointed out, and the brunette huffed like a bull. Quinn bit back a groan that was both due to Rachel's antics and due to the uncomfortable chair that she was sitting in. It was really doing a number on her back. "God forbid I be worried about my very pregnant girlfriend."

 

"Maybe you should do the duet with her!" 

 

Quinn was really quite alright with not doing a duet with Finn in her current state as his very-pregnant-girlfriend, but she got the unfortunate sense that Rachel would not be deterred. It was less of a sense and more of a feeling of being bodily lifted from the chair and propelled in the direction of Finn, but semantics. 

 

"Hey," Finn whispered softly, while Quinn watched a pouting Rachel trip over Kurt's bag, "you okay?" He placed a hand on her back, rubbing circles. 

 

"Of course I am." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "You don't have to worry about --" Quinn's eyes went wide, and she clutched at her belly.  

 

"What's the matter?" 

 

"I think my water just broke."


End file.
